Even in Death
by Nanashi Tsumura
Summary: A few years later and Katara has managed to break after the loss of loved ones. It dosn't sound good but read it and then tell me. Rated T just incase lol


Even in Death

(My first Avatar fic, and its depressing… no surprises seeing the mood I am in so it's a Kitara /aang /zuko shipper but the true love in this is Kitara and aang so enjoy!!)

Katara never thought that this would be the 'Happy Ending' of her fairytale. She was royalty now forced into the family to bring peace amongst all four nations, by marrying the prince of the fire nation. Prince Zuko, now known as king, had defeated his father in battle and asked for my hand in marriage. I wasn't going to accept, but my love has left me and I had to for the peace of the nations. I have no children and don't wish to have any, but everyone is expecting an heir to the throne, and for him to carry the tradition. I get up trying to seem happy, but even a fool could tell I was the most miserable Queen ever. Mai always glares at me from afar and I know why. She loves Zuko, and he loves her back, it's the reason why he comes to bed very late at night his face red. I at first felt betrayed, then I realized it would be the same between me and Aang.

"Where are you going dearest?" Zuko asked with a façade on.

"Out in the gardens for a walk, I won't be long, I promise." This however was a lie. She didn't want to return, there was no one to return to, Aang and Sokka are dead, the villagers in the South Pole moved to the north, not even Apa has (sp?) disappeared off the face of the planet with momo (sp?) after Aang's death. Sokka had died in the final battle against the fire nation as well he has a statue of Ice along with Aang in memory of them as they hadn't died in vain. And now Katara is married to a Firebending King, with no family left except for gran gran and her grandfather who have fallen ill and may die any day soon.

Katara trudged along the garden her hair bellowing behind her, her water tribe royal clothing bellowing in the wind. She stopped at the statue reading what it said.

'_In memory of the greatest, and bravest, Avatar to grace us with his presence, he will never be forgotten as he lies deep within our thoughts.' _the other one read.

"_In memory of a true young warrior who's ingenious plans never fails to make up proud' _Kitara had to smile and immediately wiped it clean. Leave it to Sokka to think of something smart… when his life was in danger.

Katara got on her knees and kissed the grass she pulled out two objects a dagger and a note. She reread the note before letting a tear roll down her face. She unsheathed the dagger and held it to her heart she smiled and whispered her last words.

"Don't worry my love I'll come home in your arms soon." Before she plunged the dagger in her heart and fell down right on top of where Aang laid to rest a peaceful, happy look on her face stained with blood reminding everyone of the pain and sorrow in her life.

"Katara, Katara, you said you wouldn't take long it's been…" he paused as he saw a body in the distance and ran towards it. He picked up Katara's body and leaned it on his arm while he read the note.

'Dear King Zuko,

I have been living a lie and have managed to break. Reality has showed me that I am not needed any longer, my home is with my parents, brother and love of my life. Do not blame this on yourself understand that what we had was forced and was only friendship, Mai will make a better wife for you than I ever had, I wish you two have many healthy children and live a full life of love, something I haven't experienced yet. I know that as a wife I never asked you much, but as a friend I ask you for one thing, bury my body with my brother and love as my soul can then rest easy and sleep in peace. Thank you for your hospitality in your kingdom and even if there was no love between us there was friendship and that was something I can never forget even when I am resting peacefully.

Kitara.'

"I promise Kitara as a friend."

Even in death after generations and generations the statues of Katara, Aang, and Sokka still gleam of crystal ice beauty still remind all, of the three warriors who traveled to the ends of earth to save the world.

(Tragic wasn't it, I know I know I hope you liked it cause I had fun writing this oneshot!!)


End file.
